The invention relates to an electronic balance with a calibrating weight circuit and with a digital signal processing unit for the automatic drive of the calibrating weight circuit.
Electronic balances of this type are known e.g. from DE-OS No. 36 39 521.
However, the result of the automatic calibration is only reliable if no manipulation to the balance takes place during the calibrating process and also if no disturbance, e.g. by a draft of air, occurs. DE-OS No. 37 14 540 has therefore suggested already that the measuring results of the balance be monitored; if no change in load is determined thereby during a certain time period, then it is assumed that no weighing will be performed in the following time period either. However, this assumption is very uncertain.